Ce qu'il ne sait pas
by Inrainbowz
Summary: ...ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Alors il ne doit pas savoir. Tony fait face aux Avengers, déterminé à les empêché d'aller parler à Bruce, et de le faire fuir loin de lui. OS, Tony/Bruce.


**Auteur : **Inrainbowz (à la base cette ligne servait en prévision du jour où je me mettrais à faire des traductions... Hum... Le terme est procrastination je crois ?)

**Rating : **T, sans raison particulière. En fait K+. Oui, K+ suffira.

**Disclaimer : **'Sont à Marvel. Plus particulièrement à Avengers The Movie 2012 Marvel. Plus particulièrement pas à moi.

**Résumé : **OS, Tony/Bruce. Tony fait fasse aux Avengers, déterminé à les empêché d'aller parler à Bruce, et de le faire fuir loin de lui. Romance, Angst, c'pas la joie tout ça.

**Note : **Deuxième fic, 10 fois moins longues et 10 fois moins drôle que la première. J'en ai encore une autre en réserve au passage. Donc pas de LOL ici, mais un truc assez glauque en fait. Aaww, j'aime pas écrire l'Angst. En fait si, j'adore, mais en même temps... Non. M'enfin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ce qu'il ne sait pas**

Dire que la situation était tendue aurait été le plus absurde des euphémismes. Plus proche de la vérité aurait été de dire que l'atmosphère était aussi consistant de que la laine de verre dans la salle de débriefing.

Tony faisait face aux autres Avengers, minus Bruce, hors-jeu après sa récente transformation. L'industriel avait un bras en écharpe et le visage couvert de contusions, mais il n'en était pas moins intimidant dans sa colère. Les autres n'arboraient que des blessures minimes et le fixaient avec inquiétude.

« Tony, écoute… » tenta une nouvelle fois Steve, désespérant de faire entendre raison à son ami. Il fut coupé aussi sec.

« Non, je n'écoute pas. Je n'entendrais pas un mot de plus, c'est clair ? Je vous préviens, si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous ai dit…

« Eh bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Stark ? » répliqua Natasha à qui les menaces déplaisaient fortement, crachant son nom avec colère. Loin d'être impressionné, Tony esquissa un rictus mauvais qui sembla ressusciter l'homme qu'il avait été un jour, le marchand d'arme, de mort, arrogant, aveugle, sans cœur. Personne n'aima cette vision.

« Je pourrais commencer par tous vous virer de _ma_ tour, et retirer tous les matériels que _j'ai_ fourni à l'initiative et au SHIELD, et pourquoi pas craquer leurs codes d'accès et foutre un tel bordel dans le système que Furry n'aurait plus qu'à aller s'arracher le deuxième œil avec une petite cuillère. »

Et il était complètement, mortellement sérieux. Steve balbutia, désemparé :

« Tu ne peux pas… Enfin, Tony !

-Ne me tente pas, American Boy. Tu veux m'en empêcher ? Je te prends quand tu veux. »

Toujours relativement sous le choc, les autres ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques instants. Tony, décidant qu'un minimum de diplomatie lui permettrait de sortir de cette impasse au plus vite pour aller voir Bruce, reprit plus calmement :

« Vous savez très bien ce qu'il se passera s'il l'apprend. Il partira. Et faites-moi confiance quand je vous dis que je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça n'arrive pas. »

-Est-ce que ça ne serait pas pour le mieux pourtant ? » répondit Clint, acide.

Tout le monde eut conscience qu'ils furent à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains pendant quelques secondes, avant que Tony ne se reprenne, respirant profondément.

« Il a raison, Tony, tempéra Steve. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ! Tu ne peux plus nier que Bruce est… dangereux.

-Non. »

Il aurait pu sonner comme un enfant gâté et leur arracher un soupir d'exaspération s'il n'avait pas eu l'air à deux doigts de se transformer en Hulk lui aussi. Il détourna les yeux et passa sa main valide sur son visage douloureux, soudain incroyablement las.

« Je m'en fous. Je me fous royalement de tous ce que vous pourrez me dire. Aujourd'hui, c'était de ma faute. Je l'ai provoqué. Hulk ne m'a jamais fait de mal sciemment.

-Il a manqué de te tuer il y a quelques heures » trouva judicieux d'ajouter la Veuve Noire. Steve reprit la parole.

« Tu ne peux pas nous demander d'ignorer ça. Nous vous avons fait confiance pour garder Hulk sous contrôle mais s'il commence à te blesser toi, alors… »

Steve avait fait un pas en avant mais une main l'empêcha d'avancer davantage. Tony le poignardait du regard et le Capitaine se sentit incroyablement mal.

« Je te promet que je mets le feu à cet immeuble si tu finis cette phrase, Rogers. »

C'était sans doute stupide de la part des Avengers de se rendre compte seulement maintenant à quel point ils avaient sous-estimé la relation de Bruce Banner et Tony Stark.

« Vous ne lui direz rien. Je ne le laisserais pas partir. Ne faites pas l'erreur de croire que je ne mettrais pas mes menaces à exécution. »

Ils ne la feraient pas, c'est certain, pas quand Tony avait cette expression, pas quand leur ami semblait sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux ou de se mettre à tout ravager sur son passage. Natasha décida de tenter une autre approche :

« Et tu ne crois pas qu'il a aussi son mot à dire dans l'histoire ? Comment crois-tu qu'il se sentira si un jour il revient à lui pour nous entendre lui dire qu'il a écrasé ta tête avec un parpaing ? »

Le visage de l'homme portait tant de rancœur, de douleur et d'amertume qu'il lui fit presque regretter d'avoir parlé ainsi. Elle déglutit, luttant pour soutenir son regard. Retenir ses mots ne les mènerait nulle part.

« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse qui de toute façon ne se réalisera jamais. Alors que l'état dans lequel je me retrouverais et les dégâts que je provoquerais s'il s'en va sont une certitude. »

Contrairement à ce que Steve avait d'abord cru, Tony n'essayait pas de se persuader en leur martelant que sa vie n'était pas en danger en présence du docteur. Il se demandait ce qui faisait que Tony en soit si absolument convaincu.

Enfin, la façon dont il leur tenait à présent tête juste pour les empêcher d'aller parler à son amant amenait sans doute un début de réponse.

« Si vous le faites fuir loin de moi, je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais. »

Et c'était vraiment trop étrange d'entendre Tony Stark parler ainsi. Pourquoi ne découvraient-ils cela que maintenant ? Comment la dépendance absolue du milliardaire à son compagnon avait-elle pu leur échapper alors qu'elle crevait les yeux à présent, tellement que s'en était douloureux ?

Thor parla pour la première fois, la voix grave et posée :

« Tu es prêt à lui mentir dans ce cas ? »

Son ton était clairement désapprobateur.

« Mentir, trahir, tuer, tout ce qu'il faudra. » statua Tony, déterminé.

-Ton égoïsme est aberrant, homme de métal. »

Tony eut un rire désabusé qui se brisa en un son étranglé, un peu désespéré.

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était réellement une surprise. »

Personne ne répondit rien, ce qui était une réponse en soit. La tension devenait vraiment trop lourde, étouffante. Tony se recula de quelques pas et se redressa pour leur faire pleinement face, le visage fermé. Il fixait un point dans le vide derrière ses compagnons quand il reprit la parole.

« Je vous en prie. »

Cette situation était complètement surréaliste. Ce n'était pas possible. Tony ? Tony Stark ? Vraiment ?

« S'il vous plait. Ne faites pas ça. S'il vous plait. »

Et que pouvait bien répondre les autres Avengers à cela ? Quel droit avaient-ils d'aller contre sa volonté, après tout ? Ils en avaient le droit, en fait. Pour la sécurité de tous, pour la santé de leur ami. Ils en avaient clairement le droit. Mais l'envie ? Ça, c'était une autre histoire…

Tony n'attendit pas la réponse et quitta la pièce, parce que la discussion était close, qu'ils étaient tombé d'accord même si rien n'avait été formulé. Ils ne diraient rien. Même s'ils étaient contre et même s'il n'y avait pas moyen que cela se finisse bien, que cela ne se retourne pas contre eux un jour ou l'autre, ils ne diraient rien, et ce constat brisa quelque chose entre eux.

_[...]_

Bruce ouvrir difficilement des yeux englués de sommeil pour tomber sur le visage abîmé de son amant qui lui souriait, taquin.

« Tu comptes paresser jusqu'à quand au juste ? »

Bruce lui rendit son sourire et se redressa, pleinement reposé, mais son expression se mua en une moue inquiète quand il passa ses doigts sur la lèvre fendue et la pommette violacée de son amant. Tony balaya ses questions d'un geste de la main.

« C'est rien, un coin d'immeuble qui m'est tombé dessus. J'ai connu pire. »

Bruce le connaissait bien, bien mieux que tous les autres. Mais pas suffisamment. Pas encore assez. Il fallait des années de pratique – ou un titre de Dieu du Mensonge – pour le percer à jour. Tony était capable de garder un secret, de maintenir une illusion pendant autant d'année qu'il le faudrait, pendant une vie entière même.

Il embrassa Bruce longuement, soigneusement, pour s'assurer qu'il oublie de poser trop de questions. Il l'embrassa comme si tout allait pour le mieux, comme s'il n'avait rien à craindre, comme si rien n'était arrivé aujourd'hui. Il l'embrassa et ne douta pas une seconde de ce qu'il avait à faire ou de sa décision. Peu lui importait de devoir mentir, tromper, dissimuler. Porter ce genre de fardeau ne lui faisait pas peur.

On ne lui enlèverait pas Bruce. Ni le danger de mort, ni les doutes de ses amis et de son amant, ni l'impasse qui se dessinait à leur horizon ne pourrait changer cela.

Il tenta de ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait si Bruce venait à découvrir tout ça un jour.

Oh non, il n'y avait pas moyen que cela se termine bien.

* * *

Gé-nial. Y'a plus de fluff et de câlin dans le prochain que je publierais, plus d'intropection aussi. Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, tout ça. Bye !


End file.
